Land of Pictures 4
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued : --- AND Still More Amusing Pictures (by far the best part of this Wiki ...) Teletype - was a machine that acted as a terminal for computers. It printed onto paper, took keypunch input through the keys, and could save and restore data/programs via paper punch tape (it had a punch and reader). It was frequently connected to a remote computer via a Modem. Machines similar to this were used before WW2, so was strange NOT to see any of their like in Minervas Den. Department Stores back then had huge toy displays for Christmas. Here's a kid-sized Monorail gimmick that gave (kid) customers a good view of all the available merchandise (and kept many from squirming in their parents hands while waiting in the long lines - at least for a while). Imagine Booker and Elizabeth having to squeeze into THIS to get to "that place over there" and having a gun battle with Splicers at the same time. Flash type interactive widgetry - shows potential for assembling objects in game. This company did the thing for Infinite Industrial Revolution. Take it a magnitude (or two) further for the fabrication/repair system in the BioShock MMORPG. It was sad that Infinite BS had to contaminate Rapture. The odd marks indicate rough scale (taken from a human figure approximately 6 ft tall). So the exaggerated Kashmir external shot scales to be a monstrous 70 feet tall (with that 36 foot statue). Brenda and Charlie probably weren't millionaires and they would more intelligently spend most of the money on the interior (where people could actually see it). But Infinite flavoring said 'Big is Better' no matter how illogical it was. Much more interesting story-wise to have introduced some discordant hints that Atlas wasn't what he was pretending to be - as you were led, via the one sided propaganda, to conclusions which all turned out to be complete lies (so the games 'Twist' would be surprising to the typical player). It would be logical for Fink to develop a replacement for all the troublesome lower-class inhabitants of Columbia. Using stolen alien technology, having intelligent robotic Servitors would avoid all the inevitable unpleasantness of all the inferior humans existing in holy Columbia. The sooner THOSE were done away with, the sooner Columbia could become the heavenly abode it was meant to be. Pony Infestation of Rapture was ALL a Nazi plot... (Just one step towards the goal of Cloning the Fuhrer and bringing about the Fourth Reich). Infinite BS game mechanics were so derivative and regurgitated. I laughed at the absurdity of the 'Voxophone', and thought - I'm glad these game designers don't design things for the Real World. Couldn't have been much worse than those movies they did make. Moe tried to do the two fingered eye-poke gag on Ryan, who brought up his golf club to block it, and then off to Persephone the trio went. If you listen carefully in BS2 in Persephone, you can faintly hear the 'Nyuk Nyuk Nyuks' off in the distance. The Three Stooges worked for Columbia Studios ( OMG a Cosmic Convergence !!!!! ) Early BioShock concept pictures (like this thing) showed very distorted inhabitants of Rapture. Direction was changed to make them closer to human (likely because was easier to animate without floppy tentacles and things). But notice the proportion of this things one hand -- that looks to have stuck in someones mind and mutated into the huge arm drill (certain) Big Daddies have. Of course REAL rock drills look like the following two pictures. What the BD were shown to HAVE could ONLY work as a scraper - probably for soft marine gunk that accumulated on windows/in water intakes/etc... Vigors (now explained as ADAM based) were advertised and sold all over Columbia. So shouldn't the bad sideeffects start manifesting themselves ? Close proximity to Tears probably made the effects worse (why not, Quantumz did every other possible thing...) This guy probably was one of the unfortunates Fink used to find and recover Sea Slugs. Rapture couldn't be too deep, but then water absorbs light thoroughly over just a few hundred feet, whether its from the sun or very bright lights. Atlas contrary to the info intentionally fed the player was wanted Eliminated by most of the Citizens of Rapture. Objectivism likely has special provisions for instigators of mass murder. PCs (Private Computers) were going to be the coming thing in Rapture. They might've proved even MORE addicting than ADAM did. A Phone system in Britain from 75 years ago, that when dialed would read out the current time (for a minor charge). PCC Trolley Car (Presidents' Conference Committee started 1929) came up with this design to modernize Street Cars. Not sure what the artist who came up with Rapture's bizarre trolley model was smoking. Real (better) looking caricatures could have been so easily done. Some Tonics in Rapture were amusing, others were simply disturbing. Interesting would be if it kept good time. Brigid needed something as a substitute to handle the severe withdrawal symptoms for the physical and psychological dependence the Little Sisters had had with ADAM. What could she use for that ? Atlas Propaganda. But the majority in Rapture knew what Atlas was and wanted to be rid of him and his 'revolution'. Fink wasn't capable of understanding all the technologies he is alleged to have developed (being the equivalent of a caveman being asked to build an automobile), so he had to inter-dimensionally contract various expertise to achieve his goals. More likely, he just stole the stuff OR some Alien entrepreneur had made Columbia into a 'reality show' for galactic distribution. That might explain the Luteces - as agent provocateurs stirring up more interesting activities by bringing in homicidal maniacs to slaughter the inhabitants. Rebar construction - metal rods(usually of Steel) added inside concrete to greatly increase the structures Tensile Strength. Particularly on external walls on which great Sea Water pressure outside tries to bow/cave in. Being an Ocean environment (salt water), ordinary steel would corrode quickly, so aluminum, stainless steel, or possibly basalt fiber Rebar would be used. When I heard about these ridiculous things (Booker holding it one-handed yet ...) I laughed and shook my head at the gamemaker's ignorance. These things (Gatling guns) weighed several hundred pounds, and there is no counterbalance weight (to ever hold it level) - so even if the one hand was strong enough to hold it, it would overbalance the "Motorized Patriot" (and then human Booker was supposed to somehow hold this, which would be even MORE absurd (that's par for realism in this screwy game)). Might as well have the FartGun™ or The Giant Sword in the game at that point. http://rapturerebornmmorpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hillarious.jpg For the MMORPG we can have all kinds of odd Splicer Delusions to witness (and interact with). With "Tears" appearing in Rapture would it not be logical for Big Daddies to get through them to Columbia (or for Ryan to order an Invasion to secure the sources of the Disturbances) ? This might actually be a solution to the problem of "What To Do" with all the miscreants in Persephone... ( BioShock : Exile !!!!! ) Again "What Were They Smoking ?". In silver this would have made an odd but not impossible Hood Ornament for someone's car in the 20's. Hood Ornament on Sander Cohen's Limo Sub (or is this the Award given in some Rapture based self-congratulation society??) Note - Whoever wore these things must've had an Ichabod Crane neck (how long would that take to distort the neck/shoulders??) No doubt that Sander Cohen had a god-complex... How exactly he got his minions in Fort Frolic to do his bidding (sounds like a story for the MMORPG to explain...) Those absurd tiny balloons with the huge blast furnace heaters. (and Ditto for the balloons BEING underneath). Someone obviously doesn't actually know how such things work ... (Google is your friend "Hot Air Balloons" -- I might comment that the game's knowledge of history/technology/science WAS alot of hot air... ) Simple regurgitation is often the sign of DLC, and game company hype is normally expected for sub-par content. BS Reality (physical laws ignored). Its impossible for "bathyspheres" to be the equivalent to Automobiles in America. After Infinite lowered the bar, what else should we expect? I'm sure that some losers envisioned airplanes pulled by horses also... But "its comforting to have the new couched in the old"? No actually the weird glowey thing should have been hidden to prevent the rumor that exposure caused sterilization and imbecility. Whats the point in emulating a old-style horse with "Satan's Blue Crackley Light" still being there ??? ('Game' Logic Stupidity) BTW - shouldn't that 1912 'Fashion' (from the disgusting sinner World below) be anathema and subject to denunciation and execution in Columbia ? Ignorance Much ? Absurd large windows (ridiculed elsewhere...) The 2nd pix actually is still too bright for what would bee seen out in the Ocean (all you would really see is the reflection from the lighted space the Player was standing in). But then thats not good (pretty) fantasy as a backdrop to the slaughter-fest game. The MMORPG can fix all that. Pretty bad view - so no need for such huge (expensive) windows - No? I'd been looking for some workable mechanism for a SteamPunky graphical display for the 'computers' of that mythical time -- and seeing every "mod'er"/artist (except one) just leaving their mod with its LCD display intact. An Etch-a-Sketch mechanism is one way... This might actually work (with the vague, but assumed, possibility of vacuum tubes and gear logic to work). If multiple pulses can cause alphabetic characters on a (real) Ticker-Tape machine, they can control those two rotation knobs on an Etch-a-Sketch... Allowing graphical output from some early computer thingee (which isn't based on Fantasy Unicorn TearsAll fantasy energy sources are powered by this wonderful substance, or a cocaine addicted gremlin living in the machine). ***WARNING. THE IMAGE IS PART OF DLC CONTENT*** DLC strikes again (brain-dead developers with no care for logic) -- this statement makes McDonagh look like a fricken moron. ??? "GIVE" the ADAM industry to ATLAS'S BOYS ??? Could anyone possibly be so stupid ? Maybe he was 'splicin' already at the time, or just imbibing a little too much of his Tavern's alcohol product ?? An Incredibly dim idea. Its like : Lets give nuclear weapons to Terrorists to show them we like them, so they won't kill anyone any more ... "The Debate Is Over" ... DLC ... (prelude to BaS) Nothing says this was to convert all the remaining Citizens into Splicers. Does Ryan need any more half-insane people for his city? With the Pheromone Control thing supposedly already in-use to negate Atlas's terrorists, then such is NOT NEEDED. More likely - its a Census, an organization of Militia, a preparation for Ryan to get HIS city back on its feet. Leave the game developers to their Surrender Monkey ways, and leave Ryan and his Visions to be far better than them. This is a 1893 Automobile (a rich man's toy). Its what Fink would know. Maybe if Fink had kidnapped alternate universes' Einstein's/Edison's/Teslas/Ford's/etc ... might he have had the ability to create all the things alleged in Infinite BS. Absurdity of Absurdities is much of what Infinite fed to its players. If "Artists" lived in their own creations, THEY WOULD ALL BE DEAD WITHIN MONTHS. Buildings built on the edge of a cliff... Fortunately for us, they generally DON'T let artists be engineers. Quite Plausible that Ryan pulled a better 'Twist' on Atlas/Fontaine .... We were NEVER told how many Bookers simply took the pistol out of the box and shot these two in the face... . .